deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Appelmonkey/Chrom (FE) vs. King Arthur
Chrom: Exalt of Ylisse and leader of The Shepards vs. King Arthur: High King of Britain and leader of the Knights of the Round Table Who is deadliest? Chrom Chrom is the prince, later Exalt, of Ylisse and a descendant of the Hero-King, Marth, aswell the brother of Princces Lissa and Exalt Emmeryn. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, and wields the legendary sword Falchion. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad.Main Weapon-Falchion= The Falchion is a divine two-handed long sword forged from the fang of the dragon goddess, Naga, upon her departure from her from the realm of the living. The sword is inbued with the power to kill dragons and to heal it's user. It also soulbinds with anyone it deems worthy, if a non-worthy person tries to use it, the sword will be dull and the person won't be able to use it's magical propeties. |-|Mid Range-Silver Lance= The Silver Lance is the most powerfull normal lance and are most effective when wielded by Paladins, but it's also rather heavy and not so durable. |-|Long Range-Spear= The Spear is a type lance that can be used for melee but is most effective in ranged combat. Like the Silver Lance it's also rather heavy, but alot more durable. |-|Armor-Great Lord Armor & Shield of Seals= Chrom's Great Lord Armor seems to be plate armor tha covers his legs, chest, shoulders and arms. The Shield of Seals (also known as the Fire Emblem) is a magic shield and counterpart of the Falchion. Just like the Flachion it was forged from the fang of Naga and was used for repeling Earth Dragons. It also has the abilety to open chests. King Arthur Pendragon King Arthur, the High King of Britain, may be the most famous mythological hero of all time. The son of King Uther Pendragon, Arthur grew up unaware of his heritage. All this changed when he alone proved able to free the Sword in the Stone, proving his right to the throne. Arthur ruled wisely and justly for many years, advised by the wizard Merlin and served by the Knights of the Round Table, including Lancelot, Galahad, Percival, and many others.Main Weapon-Excalibur= Excalibur is a magical longsword made of magical steel and forged in Avalon. Arthur uses it to reflect light into the eyes of his enemies to blind them. The sword also allows it's wielder not to die from bloodloss and it hacks through plate armor with ease. |-|Mid Range-War Hammer= The war hammer consists of a handle and a head. The handle may be of different lengths, the longest being roughly equivalent to the halberd, and the shortest about the same as a mace. Long war hammers were pole weapons (polearms) meant for use against riders, whereas short ones were used in closer quarters and from horseback. Later war hammers often had a spike on one side of the head, thus making it a more versatile weapon. The user could also use the back as a pick axe type weapon. (Note: for the sake of the battle, the war hammer is 1.5 meters (5 feet) long. |-|Long Range-Longbow= The English longbow, also known as the Welsh longbow, is a well-known bow and arrow known for its use by British forces in the Hundred Years War at battles such as Crecy and Agincourt. The longbow was generally about five to six feet long, the length allowing for greater draw strength. The bow is described by a period source, Gaston III, count of Foix in 1380 as "of yew or boxwood, seventy inches m between the points of attachment for the cord". The bow was used in warfare in England from about 1280 to 1600. The weapon saw extensive use first by Welsh rebels against the English, and later British forces in various conflicts including the invasion of Scotland and later the Hundred Years War. |-|Armor-Chainmail & Kite Shield= Chainmail is made of several small steel rings, and is resistant to slashes and thrusts. The Kite Shield covers most of torso and is made of steel. X-Factors Training Not much is known about Chrom's training, but it's know he is trained in the fighting style of the Ylissen royal family and regularly trains with other Shepards, like Vaike, Lucina and Robin. Arthur on the other hand is (just like most royal boys) trained in swordsmanships, archery and riding on horseback. ' Experience' Chrom has gone through many wars and battles. He defended Ylisse from Pelgia and the forces of Walheart, he also fought various bandits and zombie like monsters as the Risen. Arthur went also on various quests, like fighting the evil sorcerres Morgan le Fay and going on a quest for the Holy Grale Intelegance Chrom always needed a little advise from Robin on what he should do in a battle or wich routs to take. Arthur always made is own decisoins and always led his troops to victory. Agility Chrom is able to jump meters high and come down slashing on his oppennent. Arthur is able to doge his oppennets attacks, but isn't as agile as Chrom. Notes *If you have any tips on how I can inprove this battle tell me in the comments. Voting *For a vote to fully count it has to go in detail on who has the best weapons, armor and x-factors *To avoid suck puppeting, only 1 annon can vote. *Voting ends May 12th Battle TBW Winner: Chrom Expert's Opinoin Chrom won thanks to his greater agility, passive abilities and expiriance against thougher enimies. King Arthur might be arguably stronger and more experienced then Chrom, but in the end the High-King of Great Britain will bow to the Exalt of Yillse. Category:Blog posts